Batman
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: This is my take on the Batman/Ranma crossover. I hope you like it.


_Crime, it's an ugly word._

_Sadly it seems to be plaguing our fare city._

_Crime is high. So high in fact that the city is going in debt._

_Police commissioner Lobe had this to say._

"_We're doing everything in our power to insure that the people behind this and the crime wave well come to an end. All that we asked is that if see any thing please call us."_

_In other news, Saotome Enterprises has sign a new contact to help found the city until it can get back on it's feet. Ladies and gentlemen, this just in. A few minutes ago a call came in with the deaths of Nodoka and Genma Saotome._

_Their only child and son Ranma Saotome is the only one that had survive this. We go live to Hikaru Shido, with more on this breaking news._

"_Mai, about an hour ago the saotome family was walking home on this fine night when according to there young son, Ranma a man walked up to them and demanded their money and other jewelry. Afterwards the man shot both Nodoka and Genma and then ran off._

_We'll being you more as it develops._

Story by

Kidan Yoshilda

Based on the character created By

Bob Kane.

Character own by

D.C. Comics

BATMAN

A Ranma ½ crossover.

Chapter One: Revenge.

Kimiko Tendo watched the young boy as he slept. After making sure that he would be okay she gets up from the bed and makes her way to the door. She knew what it was like to lose someone close to her, she lost two children and a husband to this city.

However it was the only place she knew. He eldest daughter Kasumi was waiting for her with some tea. "Hard to believe that their gone." Kasumi said as her mother sat down. Kimiko nodded. "Yes. I hate to think what this will do to him."

"What do you'll think he'll do dear?" Kimiko asked. " I don't know mama, but we should help him, in what ever it is." Kasumi said as she got up and kiss her mother good-night. "I'm gonna stay with him for the night, make sure he'll be okay."

After changing into her nightgown, and brushing her hair she made her way to the young boys room. She made her way to the sleep boy and pet his hair back. She then laid down next to him and held him as he slept.

At fifteen she was pretty understanding how the ten year old must feel. Whatever he decides to do she follow him to the end. Not because she felt something for him but because she also lost three people close to her.

Ranma moved a little closer into her embrace and buried his head into her shoulder and softly started to cry in his sleep. Kasumi started petting his hair and started making shushing noises to help him sleep more.

Kimiko watched the two from the door. She remember how Akane, her baby would often have nightmares about things, Kasumi bliss her heart would always be there for her. Now she was being the same way she was to Ranma, a very close friend of the family and now the current employer to the two.

Kasumi was right though. He going to need to support him in what ever decision that him makes.

She owe her best friend that much.

The Next day.

A not so bright eye wild hair young boy made his way to the kitchen. When he smelled eggs and bacon in the air he thought that last night was just a dream. But when he saw Mrs. Tendo and her daughter Kasumi look and smile at him he knew he wasn't dreaming anymore.

At the table sat Kasumi in a catholic school uniform. Ranma raised an eye brow but didn't say anything. The fifteen year old smiled and pointed to her mother who was cooking behind her.

"Moms, idea not mine. I wanted to go to a Christian school myself." She said with a smile.

Ranma nodded. "Mrs. Tendo. I thought about long and hard about what you and mother have talked about. If your willing, I will pay for your medical treatment." The blue hair woman looked at her charge. "However, I need your help."

Kimiko nodded. "Of course little one." Kimiko said as she put the food down on the table. Ranma looked at the meal not liking being called little one. "Oh and stop calling me Mrs. Tendo, it makes me sound old." Kimiko said with a smile.

Kasumi said something a long the lines of. "That's because you are ." Kimiko looked at her daughter and glared at her. "What was that dear?"

"Um Nothing gotta go see ya." the next thing Kimiko saw was a dust cloud that belonged to her daughter as she ran out of the house and to her car. She then looked at her young change. She took a seat next to the young man and pet his hair a little. "Does the hurting ever stop?"

"It does some times. What will you do?"

"I...I want revenge."

Kimiko looked at the young boy at her side. "The path you seek will be hard and dangerous.

As your guardian I can't let you do this alone." Kimiko moved to the book shelf and took out a book. "Tell me do you know the Legend of the Dark Knight?"

The young boy titled his head. "The Dark Knight?" Kimiko nodded. "Hmm, mm. It was a legend about a brave man who fought against an evil king in the middle ages." Ranma blinked at her. "He did all this while wearing a suit that made him look like a demon." Kimiko said.

Ranma blinked. "How will this help me?" The young boy asked. The smile never left Kimiko's face. Getting up Kimiko put the book back and turned to him. "The only way it can Ranma. You train, you fight and you take back Gotham." Ranma looked at her. "I showed you the legend. Time to make it a reality."

Kimiko sat in front of Ranma and looked him in the eye. "Understand little one, I don't want you to find. But I told myself that I would help you in anyway that I can." Ranma nodded. "Do you really want revenge?"

The young boy nodded. "Yes."

Kimiko smiled and made her way to the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Kimiko Tendo, Kasumi mother. A Family emergency has happen and I need her to come home right way. Yes...No I don't know how long this will last. Very well, thank you very much." She hung up the phone and turned back to Ranma.

"Did you know that your father and my husband once study in the martial arts?" Ranma shook his head. "It was your mothers fault that he left the art, after awhile his father pretty much handed him Saotome Enterprises after retiring, and pretty much changed his ways."

Ranma nodded at that. "Father, never told me about his past." Kimiko ran her hands though Ranma's hair again. "Understand I would have liked it better if you became like your father. A caring man who helped people." Ranma blinked at her then looked down. "The person who killed mom and pop, he stolen them from me. I don't want to kill him but I want him to suffer."

Kimiko nodded. "I understand. Then what will you do?"

"I don't know, probably fight more. Take back the city, for good and decent people. Make the streets save once more." The door once again open and Kasumi stepped in. "Mom what is it?"

Kimko looked at her. "We'll leaving for china. Pack at least two bags, and the camping gear."

Kasumi blinked. "Mother this is hardly the time to to go on a camping trip." Kimko looked at her.

"We're not going camping. We're going to the temple." Kasumi eyes widen. "Your, your kidding."

"You should know me by now baby, I don't kid." Kasumi left for her room. As she did so Kimko once again looked at Ranma. He had a questioning look in his eyes. "Once your there you will under go training. Training in the martial arts."

Ranma nodded if this was going to help him get his revenge then so be it. The city will learn that the night is not to be feared any longer. That there streets was going to be safe from crime, or they will face him.

One way or another.

TBC.

Ending notes:

Okay well here we are at another story. I want to try this and it is my first Batman/Ranma crossover fusion story. I want to try something more serious Batman/Ranma crossover and got the idea when I was watch Batman (1989).

As you know I replaced Bruce Wayne with Ranma Saotome. Killed off Nabiki, Akane, and Soun Tendo. What does this mean? Well it means that Kimiko and Kasumi Tendo are alive.

Kimko Tendo: Is in her early thirties, She basically replaces Alfred Pennyworth. Still help Ranma with his training but won't be training him. She'll be his mother figure were in the Batman Comics Alfred was like a father to Bruce.

Kasumi Tendo: Fifteen years old. Eldest daughter of Kimiko and Soun Tendo.

She'll be training with Ranma to help him with getting his revenge. However I don't know if she'll dress up as Robin or Batwoman. Or either.

Ranma Saotome: Ten years old. Last known Saotome on the planet. Heir to the Saotome Enterprises. The main character. We be replacing Bruce Wayne as Batman. I mean come on.

Anyways I that the chapter is a little small. Can't think of anything to write since I wrote this after watching the movie. Chapter Two well have Elements of Batman Begins. Most likely the training.

Well before I go Who should be the villains and who should replace them. I was thinking of Ukyo as Joker myself. Anyways let me know.

And yes I know my grammar sucks. Review anyways, thanks.


End file.
